Enjoying Diversity
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi brings a celebration from one of her favorite cultures to Skylands with some help. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal. Some of this story was inspired by the Disney movie "Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas".**

 **Spanish translations: "chica"— "little girl".**

* * *

 **Enjoying Diversity**

"Crystal! Wait a moment, hon!" Rachel called out, chasing after her seven-year-old sister, who giggled as she managed to just keep ahead of the older girl. The Tech Portal Master had to stop and catch her breath. "Man, that ninja training makes it hard to catch her."

Fiesta came out of the Academy and saw Rachel trying to catch Crystal and he chuckled, moving to intervene, catching the child as she was about to run again. "Not so fast, _chica,"_ he said, lifting her up over his head for a moment.

Crystal giggled. "Fiesta!" She protested through her giggles.

Boom Bloom suddenly came into view, landing in a ready stance after completing a back flip just as Rachel caught up to them and tried to catch her breath. "Boom Bloom, are you and Starcast giving my little sister speed elixirs? I can barely keep up with her now," she asked.

The Life Ninja chuckled in amusement. "She actually outran you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, finally having caught her breath. "That ninja training is paying off," she said with a smile.

Boom Bloom chuckled again. "I'm glad to hear my Portal Master is taking her training seriously," she said.

Crystal giggled and they all heard someone else running up the path and turned to find Kairi, the Water Portal Master, coming towards them. "Hey, guys," she said. "Has anyone seen Master Flare Wolf?"

"I think I saw him take the flying platform up with Jet-Vac a couple hours ago," said Fiesta. "Something about the Guacamole Monster returning."

"Ew," said Crystal, making a face.

The others chuckled. "Yeah, that was a pretty dumb monster Kaos made," Rachel said.

Kairi nodded. "Thanks, Fiesta," she said.

Rachel turned to her friend. "What are you up to, Kairi?" She asked.

"Still working out the details," said the younger girl, heading for the flying platform and flying up to the Battleship.

"Details for what?" Boom Bloom asked curiously.

"Guess we'll find out when she's got it all done," Rachel said.

* * *

Flare Wolf and Jet-Vac had just finished taking care of the Guacamole Monster and were cleaning out their weapons. "Ugh, this guacamole is terrible to get out of my air gun," said Jet-Vac.

Flare Wolf was equally having trouble getting all the leftover guacamole from his Bazooker when Kairi came up. "Hi!" She greeted them.

"Oh, hello, Water Portal Master," Flare Wolf said in greeting.

She smiled. "You guys can call me Kairi," she said. "Fiesta told me you guys battle the Guacamole Monster."

"We did, but the creep managed to muck up our weapons a bit," said Jet-Vac.

Kairi got an idea. "Here, allow me," she said as she closed her eyes a moment and focused on activating her Imaginator Powers. The Portal Masters had been working on being able to use their powers without having to power up and so far had been successful.

She could barely keep a lid on her excitement as she saw she had successfully created a water orb in her hands. Seeing what she had in mind, Jet-Vac turned his air gun to the cleaning mode and let Kairi use her powers to fully clean the inside of his gun. He was ecstatic to see that it worked and his air gun was now guacamole free. "Thank you, Kairi," he said. "Let's see if you can do the same with Flare Wolf's bazooka."

The Fire Bazooker Sensei gratefully accepted and his bazooka was soon cleaned too. "Thank you, Kairi," he said. "From your statement about Fiesta telling you where we were, I'm guessing you were looking for us?"

"Well, for you, actually," Kairi admitted. "I was hoping you could help me with something that I'm setting up for everyone."

He smiled. "How can I help?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to celebrate New Year's, but Japanese style," she explained. "They have a big festival to celebrate the new year with food, fireworks, games, everything."

Flare Wolf's ears perked up at the word fireworks and Kairi giggled a little. "I've got the kimonos for me and the other Portal Masters and Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster are getting the food ready, while Mags and Persephone are getting the games set up, but we need fireworks," she said.

Flare Wolf smiled. "How many do you guys need?" He asked.

"Oh, a lot," she said. "The fireworks go off in an amazing display of colors at the midnight hour."

He smiled again as she turned to him. "Um, just curious. Can you make fireworks into certain shapes, like stars, flowers, and such?" She asked.

"My dear Water Portal Master, you are looking at the master firework maker," Flare Wolf said, making her giggle in amusement. "I should have them ready in a couple hours."

"Oh, perfect!" Kairi said happily. "Thank you, Master Flare Wolf."

Jet-Vac chuckled as he and the Sensei watched Kairi take the air currents back down to the main part of the M.A.P. "She and the other Portal Masters certainly make every day an adventure," he said.

"Yes, they do, and their commitment to being Portal Masters and their loyalty to their friends make them likable," said Flare Wolf before bidding Jet-Vac good day and heading to his home in the Sensei Fire Realm to get the fireworks ready.

* * *

Kairi was so excited that she couldn't stand still and her energy was contagious. "Kairi, slow down," Ghost Roaster said with a chuckle. "Save some of that energy for tonight."

She looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I'm just really excited and I can't wait to show the others," she said.

"Show the others what?" Rachel asked, entering in time to hear the last part of Kairi's sentence. Behind her were the other Portal Masters and some of the Skylanders.

Kairi turned to them. "Oh, good, everyone's here," she said.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Well, how would you all feel about celebrating New Years, Japanese style?"

The choice of words caught everyone's attention and Rachel smiled knowingly. "Something tells me you've got everything set up," she said.

Nodding, Kairi led them to where she had the traditional kimonos and they all put them on before she led them to the Main Hall, which was decked out on one side with all kinds of Japanese food and the other side was decked out with the games.

Exclamations of wonder filled the Main Hall as everyone gathered around to enjoy the wonderful food and either play the games or watch their friends play the games.

Then, a few hours later, loud booms startled them all and they went outside in worry that there was an attack, but then they saw the fireworks lighting up the sky and Crystal suddenly began giggling, making the others look at her as she pointed to the Sensei Fire Realm and they saw Flare Wolf sitting among some unlit fireworks and looking a bit stunned.

"Flare Wolf, what happened?" Kairi asked.

Clearing his throat, he stood up, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, I…I tripped…and I fell…,"

He suddenly stood straighter and looked very serious. "I tripped on a stone," he said with a very deadpan expression.

The problem was, his expression had the opposite effect on the others and amused laughter rippled through the Portal Masters and Skylanders, who did try to politely keep their laughter in, but that proved a little impossible.

"Are you alright, Master Flare Wolf?" Rachel managed to ask after she got her laughter under control.

He cleared his throat again. "Yes," he said before picking up the spilled fireworks and they helped him. He then saw it was starting to get dark. "Ah, good. Almost time."

"Do you need some help?" Kairi asked.

"No, thank you. I got it," he said, giving her a wink and she smiled, something Rachel caught.

"You planned this, didn't you, Kairi?" She said.

The Water Portal Master smiled. "Yup!" She said. "Right down to the fireworks."

Just as she said that, the fireworks started and everyone gathered around, watching the bright colors and even noticing some of the fireworks created shapes that were familiar to them all.

"Look, that one's the Tech Symbol!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to said firework.

"And the Life Symbol!" Crystal said eagerly, pointing to another.

One even had all ten symbols in a circle and another surprise was that fireworks that made pictures of them all appeared in the sky. "Whoa! How did he do that?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"Guess he's been making fireworks for so long he knows how to create them quickly and make them create all kinds of shapes," Rachel said.

And Flare Wolf had made plenty of fireworks because they kept going off as everyone headed back inside to watch the fireworks, eat, and play some more games, enjoying the celebration to the fullest.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
